


What Sober Couldn't Say Bucky Barnes x Reader Series

by I_love_Marvel



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bet U Wish U Had Me Back, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky's new gf loves them, Clea is a woman of color, Clea is the lead guitarist, Demona is the drummer, F/M, Familiar Taste of Poison, Halestorm - Freeform, Here's to Us, Hurts now, I love Halestorm alright?, I think that's it... - Freeform, Love/Hate Heartbreak, Lyricah is the basist, Masks, New Modern Love, Reader has a lot of body modifications, Reader starts a band called "The Steampunkettes", Reader-Insert, What Sober Couldn't Say, Your the lead singer/rythym guitarist, break in, i'm gonna stop now, like holy crap, will get better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_love_Marvel/pseuds/I_love_Marvel
Summary: It was fine at first then he chooses missions...





	

Song Link (also in the description below): youtu.be/w16D8EdCueY

 

Bucky walked through his apartment  
tears in his eyes.  
\--------------  
Headed for a blackout  
Hurtin' like hell  
Finding my way to the  
bottom of the bottle  
\-----------  
Leaving him was excruciating. Tears streaming down your face as you packed to leave. You couldn't live like this anymore. Staying silent... the way he liked it.  
\-----------  
Packing up my suitcase  
Leaving no trace  
One step closer with  
every swallow  
\----------  
Each day passed with silence when you two used to be full of love.  
\-----------  
*flashback*  
"Never!" You shrieked.

"HAHA! I got you now!" Bucky laughed as you desperately wiggled trying to get out of his grip. He was fairly gentle being careful of not to hurt you and once you were free you fell and dragged him with you.

"I love you sweetheart." You whispered as you kissed him sweetly on his velvety lips.

"I love you too baby doll." He murmured softly against yours.  
\------------  
A deafening silence  
Like you liked me  
Where you want me  
Saying nothing  
\----------------  
"...." Was his silent response as you sobbed into his chest. You two were walking happily until some lady walked up to him and saying to leave you for her... in fact you two were starting to fall apart...  
\-----------  
But not this time  
I'm gonna say  
I'm gonna say  
\-----------  
"(Name) I'm sorry for everything..." Bucky whispered to no one.  
\------------  
What sober couldn't say  
Couldn't break thru  
Under the influence of you  
Incoherent, truth serum  
Just enough to make me bulletproof  
I'm so over this, love gone violent  
I'm drunk and brave enough to say  
What sober couldn't say  
\-----------  
"Bucky... Why did you do this to me? Why?" You broke off yourself as you sobbed into the atmosphere. Without an embrace and comforting words and kisses into your hair.  
\-----------  
Criminal in my mind  
I've been doing time  
Believing in the lie  
That you still loved me  
\----------  
"(Name) I will always love you." Bucky whispered into your ear.

"I will always love you too James."  
\--------------  
Making up for  
The slammin' of the door  
Always wanting more but never giving  
\----------  
"I'm sorry for slammin' the door in your face Bucky... my anger got the best of me..." You mumbled in his chest kissing it every once in a while.

"Don't worry doll I would've been pissed if I saw you kissing someone else." He chuckled at the last bit.  
\------------  
Sick of cryin'  
Tired of tryin'  
Always buying  
Into every kiss  
But not this time  
I'm gonna say  
\--------------  
"I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom." You excused yourself from this double date you and Bucky were having with Jerrin and Natasha.

"You okay?" She asked. Her voice filled with concern but her eyes stoic.

"Yeah I'm fine." You said but your eyes saying the opposite.

"Actually I have to go too." She states. Once you got to the bathroom she spoke to see what the hell is wrong with you. "Alright spill."

"I'm planning to break up with Bucky."

"Why?"

"Because.... it's not right anymore. He- we don't talk to each other. So... Tomorrow when he leaves on his mission I'm packing my bags and leaving to the house I bought."  
\-----------  
What sober couldn't say  
Couldn't break thru  
Under the influence of you  
Incoherent, truth serum  
Just enough to make me bulletproof  
I'm so over this, love gone violent  
I'm drunk and brave enough to say  
What sober couldn't say  
\-----------  
"Why did I do this to you (Name)? I let you go without letting go." Bucky cried while looking at the picture of your first date.  
\---------  
"Hey Bucky it's nice to meet you finally." You let out a breathy laugh.

"Nice to meet you to doll. Wanna go dancing?" nodding his head towards the dance floor at Stark's gala room.

"Sure. It's been a while since I be last done it." He laughed as he dragged you to the dance floor and you going willingly. Your cream dresss flowing around happily.  
\-----------  
This is my intervention  
Gettin' your attention  
Oohh...  
I'm gonna say  
I'm gonna saay  
\-----------  
"This is it huh?" You whispered to the atmosphere of your new apartment. "James... why?" You broke down and falling to your knees covering you tear stained makeup with your hands. 'No... he isn't worth your tears (Name)... SNAP OUT OF IT!!!'  
\---------------  
What sober couldn't say  
Couldn't break thru  
Under the influence of you  
Incoherent, truth serum  
Just enough to make me bulletproof  
I'm so over this, love gone violent  
I'm drunk and brave enough to say  
What sober couldn't saaaay  
\------------  
"(Name) I'm so so sorry." Bucky sobbbed. " I'm such an idiot." He spat out puching another hole in a wall with his bionic hand. "You made me feel alive (Name)... you made me accept myself... and I let you go after everything."  
\-------------  
I'm so over this, love gone violent  
I'm drunk and brave enough to say...  
\------------  
'Bucky I love you and always will. But I couldn't live like that anymore...' You wrote on the tear stained parchment. Giving up on one more line. 'Ugh. I need to get you out of my head maybe that will work.' You thought to yourself.  
\----------  
Bucky sat on the edge of the bed tears over flowing his eyes as he read the note for the hundredth time...  
\---------  
'I'm over this, so over this...'

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will be great guys!!!! And don't worry next chap will be up soon hopefully!!!


End file.
